Change
Bitzblock sisters outfit the two wears bandeau tops, gold bracelets, neon pants, and white trainers Transcript (We start at the garden where 5 volt is cleaning the pool, she puts water) 5 volt: ok, that should do 9 volt: uh, what is fronk doing? 5 volt: i’m Gonna give him a bath because he is smelly 9 volt: ew! I’m going! 5 volt: ok (at penny’s lab) penny: So, What’s the deal? dr crygor: about the chemicals? penny: no, it’s this dr crygor: Oh, huh 9 volt: hello, can I bring a small teddy to show some sisters penny: ok, bring it, (splats chemicals on his helmet) But Don’t waste anytime! 9 volt: I won’t change (at diamond city elementary, the sisters are at the cafeteria) emily: And then my dad says ‘OMG! You look so fab!’ (Got thrown) hey, Wait a second? (Then someone steals some tomatoes from the lunchladies) Lunchlady: Hey! You get back here with our Tomatoes. Frank: Well Who cares? Foodfight has begun. (Everyone except for Emily and Natalie starts a foodfight, which lasts for about five to ten minutes until 9 volt finds out and puts a stop to it) 9 volt: What's going on here? Everyone stop! (The foodfight stops) 9 volt: hi, sisters, i’ve Got, two red juicy ones over my shirt natalie: Well, your not a good runner up frank: because of foodfighting tony: we’ll take you home, sorry (back at the garden) lulu: so, hows fronk? 5 volt: i’m Done cleaning him lulu: so, is it my turn? 5 volt: yes, then get in lulu: yay! (at emerald street) 18 volt: finally i’ve Beaten the students with my rap! (Sees Kidware) how did they? Wow! Emma: you like our new skate shoes? We got them for Christmas! (Sings) Fun and games Games and fun Games are fun for everyone Sports are good So be a good sport On a baseball field or a tennis court kidware: Fun for fun's sake Fun for fun's sake A laugh and smile Makes fun a piece of cake Fun for fun's sake Let's have fun for fun's sake Let's have fun hannah: I love games I love sports Baseball hats and running shorts Doors are out So go outdoors And fun for fun's sake can be yours Kidware: Fun for fun's sake Fun for fun's sake Fun is fresh air When you're running everywhere Fun for fun's sake Let's have fun for fun's sake Let's have fun Rhys: Fun doesn't care if you're big or small A girl or a boy Adam: Fun doesn't take much work at all Eva: Everyone can enjoy So let's have fun for fun's sake Fun for fun's sake Jordan: You need no excuse You just start letting loose kidware: Fun for fun's sake Let's have fun for fun's sake Let's have fun Let's have fun Let's have fun 18 volt: you what? For fun’s sake? 9 volt: (With dust and feathers all over his hair and his head) (Back At the garden, 9 volt returns with all the mess people made) 9 volt: i’m Back... as always 5 volt: poor you lulu: oh dear, the mess you’ve got 5 volt: i’ve Made fronk clean, so why not you fronk: come on kid, this is fun 9 volt: right! (Then 9 volt took off his helmet, cleans the chemicals off, puts it back on, then took his clothes off and reveals nothing but a red pair of swimming shorts) 9 volt: Hit it kids! (Kidware starts playing this is the way we take a bath) 9 volt: This is the way we get in the bath! Get in the bath, Get in the Bath! This is the way we get in the bath - When we take a bath! (9 volt then gets in the bath as he sings) 9 volt: (washes his face to remove the dust as he sings) This is the way we Wash our Face, Wash our Face, Wash our Face, This is the way we Wash our Face - When we take a bath! Lulu: (puts feathers away) you got a little dirt! 9 volt: (washes his hair to remove whipped cream, then rinses) This is the way we Wash our Hair, Wash our Hair, Wash our Hair, This is the way we Wash our Hair - When we take a bath! This is the way we Rinse our Hair, Rinse our Hair, Rinse our Hair, This is the way we Rinse our Hair - When we take a bath! Lulu: go on! 9 volt: (washes his back to remove the chocolate mousse whipped cream to sing) This is the way we Scrub our Back, Scrub our Back, Scrub our Back, This is the way we Scrub our Back - When we take a bath! 5 volt: very good! Keep going! 9 volt: (washes himself to remove all the sweet stuff) This is the way we Wash our Arms, Wash our Arms, Wash our Arms, This is the way we Wash our Arms - When we take a bath! This is the way we Wash our Legs, Wash our Legs, Wash our Legs, This is the way we Wash our Legs - When we take a bath! This is the way we Wash our Feet, Wash our Feet, Wash our Feet, This is the way we Wash our Feet - When we take a bath! This is the way we Play with our Toys, Play with our Toys, Play with our Toys, This is the way we Play with our Toys - When we take a bath! This is the way we Splash-Splash-Splash, Splash-Splash-Splash, Splash-Splash-Splash, This is the way we Splash-Splash-Splash - When we take a bath! This is the way we Rinse the Bubbles, Rinse the Bubbles, Rinse the Bubbles, This is the way we Rinse the Bubbles - When we take a bath! This is the way we Dry off our Body, Dry off our Body, Dry off our Body, This is the way we Dry off our Body - After we take a bath! 18 volt: yo! 9 volt, look at you Category:WarioWare adventures episodes Category:WarioWare Adventures Episodes